Newton's Revenge Updated
by TrinityNikita
Summary: Updated Story. Newton is back and Olivia is caught in one of his experiments. Will she pay the ultimate price? Please Review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or it's Characters. I am just having fun…**

* * *

Newton's Revenge

**Olivia's Apartment**

Olivia sat on her couch in her work clothes trying to listen to music to unwind from the day's events. It just wasn't working.

_How is she going to find the shape shifter? Was she weak for allowing him to escape for Walter's life? How was she going to win the upcoming battle? _

Just as she was going to grab a drink to calm down her mind, her cell phone rang a familiar ring.

"Agent Dunham," she said.

"There has been an anonymous phone call. Come in as soon as possible. We are going to raid a warehouse that could be part of the pattern," Broyles responded.

"On my way, sir," she responded to her government issued cell phone. Well at least I don't have to change she said out loud to no one. Grabbing a hair tie from the coffee table she pulled her hair away from her face into a ponytail.

Here we go again…

**Massachusetts**

A little past midnight and they were outside this warehouse in standard issue FBI vests.

_It was too quiet_ she thought

There was light coming from the windows lining the top of the building. Something just didn't feel right. And it wasn't that she hated going into old meat packing plants because they stank like death.

"Time to go. Let's do it," another agent said.

She nodded her head as her fellow agent kicked in the door.

"FBI"-Everyone screamed as they stormed into the warehouse with guns drawn. The warehouse was empty and clean, too clean.

"Agent Dunham," an agent called to her. She almost forgot she was the agent in charge.

As Agent Dunham walked through the meat packing plant she had a vision of the people placed on the meat hooks, which usually held the animals.

"Hey this way," the agent yelled bringing her back to reality.

"God damn visions," she cursed under her breath.  
"The furnace appears to have partially cremated bones, possibly human."

"Get forensics in here," she ordered.

"Hey Freeze…" another agent yelled causing Agent Dunham to run in the direction of the voice. She arrived to find a young lady, no more than 13 years old cuddled into the corner. She was crying and trying to hide out of eyesight.

With the wave of her hand the agents lowered their respective guns.

"Hi, I am Olivia" she said walking toward the child and knelt down to her level, "What is your name?" The frightened child did not answer. "I am here to help you. You are safe. Are you ok?" she responded to the silence.

"No, I will never be safe. They will come for me," responded a high-pitched voice.

"Come on lets get you something warm to drink and a blanket it is cold in here," Olivia held out her hand to the child.

Reluctantly, she reached out to Olivia and got up out of the corner. The first thing she noticed was that the child appeared to be pregnant. She appeared to be well cared for with straight brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Sit here." I will be right back she said noticing something through the corner of her eye. "Don't worry I will be right over there." she stated as she noticed her reluctance.

"We find anything else" she asked a fellow agent.

"Nothing" he responded.

"Damn…" she stated, "How are they always one step ahead of us?"

"What's her story?" he asked.

"I don't know yet," she said looking at the child covered in a blanket.

"Keep an eye on her, please" she stated while walking away with her cell phone in her hand.

"Will do," he responded.

"Peter, please wake up Walter and met me at his lab," she said stepping out of the building. "We found a child at the warehouse we raided. I will explain later. Thanks."

**Walter and Peter's Apartment**

"Walter, Wake up" he screamed unconsciously forgetting that he was already awake trying to figure out the chemical composition of something, who knows what. Stepping out of his room, he yelled again. "Walter, Olivia is bringing in somebody for you to examine."

"Goody, an autopsy to help me to sleep." he responded.

"No Walter, I think this subject is alive," said Peter

"Shucks…." Walter stated while looking for some clothes to wear.

**Harvard University**

"Are you ready to tell me your name?" Olivia asked while waiting for Peter and Walter to arrive at the lab.

"Emillian" she whispered.

"That is a beautiful name. Emillian we need to talk. How far along are you?" Olivia questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe a couple of months," she responded.

"Where you pregnant before living in the warehouse?" Olivia inquired.

"No," she responded

"How old are you?" she asked curiously.

"Eleven," she reluctantly stated.

"Emily, this is Peter and Walter Bishop. Walter is just going to examine you and your baby to make sure everything is ok," she said hearing footsteps behind her. "We will talk later" Olivia said knowing that she was hiding something.

"My dear, have a seat on the table" Walter said, "Don't worry that is just Gene."

"Olivia, can I talk to you," Peter said directing her to come to him. "Jumpy isn't she? What is the story?"

"There is something different about this girl," Olivia said.

"Besides the fact that she is 11 and pregnant," Peter responded.

"Good guess on her age. I can't put my finger on it but we are going to need her," she said.

"Another Hunch," Peter questioned.

"Yeah, you can say that," she said while watching Walter examine her.

"Ok. I learned to trust your hunches alone time ago. That's good enough for me," responded Peter.

"Peter," Walter called.

"Yes Walter," he reluctantly answered.

"Do you know what would be really good right now?" Walter asked knowing Peter wouldn't know the answer.

"What Walter?" he annoyingly asked.

"Funnel cake with raspberry topping," Walter responded

"Walter it is 2 am, where am I going to get funnel cake?" Peter said.

"That does sound good," Emillian spoke up.

"See, I am not the only one," Walter said pointing at Emillian.

"I will stay with them," Olivia said.

"Fine, I will see what I can do," Peter said while grabbing his coat.

"Hey and get one with chocolate syrup also," she winked in his direction that was meet with a small smile.

"Astrid, I need the ultrasound machine," Walter ordered lifting up the child's shirt to reveal a large, round stomach.

"Here, Walter" Astrid spoke.

"This is going to be cold," Walter stated as he placed gel on her stomach and then the transducer. While moving over her abdomen and looking at the screen Walter said, "Well, the child appears normal in ultrasound. In fact, you are having a girl. I am going to take some anionic fluid using a syringe to test for any abnormalities."

"It won't hurt the child," Emillian responded.

"She will be fine," Walter reassured her.

"Syringe" Walter ordered to who ever could hear. Carefully he inserted the needle into her stomach.

"What the hell is that?" Astrid said as a silver substance emerged.

"I don't know I am going to have to analyze it." He stated as he walked away from his microscope while Astrid wiped off Emillian's stomach and helped her sit up.

"Emillian, I need to talk to you" Olivia said sitting next to her.

"Who are the people who held you?" Olivia questioned

"I don't know," she responded.

"Do you remember anything unusually about them? Anything that would help us find them" she asked.

Emillian hesitated but eventually stated that her father had a weird birthmark on his forehead.

Having a hunch, Olivia grabbed a spare piece of paper from the desk and a pen out of her pocket, she drew a familiar symbol, "Did the mark look like this?"

"Yes, that is it" She stated. Looking toward the ground she admitted that they were her family. They fed her and kept her safe. If it weren't for them she would have been living on the streets."

"So, If they were your family, why did you leave?" she asked.

"I woke up last night and accidentally saw another woman give birth. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. However, they killed her afterwards. I want to see my child grow up. I want to be a mother. I got scared and when they were clearing the place ran. They have got to know I am gone by now," she stated grabbing her stomach.

"We will protect you" Olivia tried to reassure her.

"No one can protect me," she said.

"Try to relax. You are safe" she reillerated as she got up to talk to Walter.

"Just like no-one can protect you," she said under her breath so no one could hear her.

Sometime later Peter arrived back at the lab with a plastic bag on one arm. "Walter, here you go. You owe me. Do you know how hard it was to find a funnel cake at this time of night," Peter yelled getting everyone's attention, especially Walter.

"Son, does it have raspberry toppings?" Walter asked.

"Yes it does," Peter answered handing Walter his present.

"Where did you find that?" she asked at Walter sharing his funnel cake with Emillian.

"That is my secret. By the way, here is yours" he responded thinking about all the dishes he is going to have to clean at his apartment.

"Thanks," she said grabbing the funnel cake out of his hand, "I can't eat all of this. Go ahead and have some," she said as she placed it in between the two of them.

"Do you know what would taste good with this?" Walter asked as he answered his own question, "milk."

"Come on my dear, let's get some milk" he said walking toward Gene "Olivia, we will bring you some."

"Anything happen while I was gone" Peter asked Olivia.

"Actually, yes," she responded looking in Emillian's general direction, "The division found her missing person's report."

"Who is she?" he questioned her.

"Her real name is Emillian Ann Smithey. She is a run away." She stated.

"Well that explains how they stayed under the radar." He responded while accidentally yawning.

"Olivia, fresh milk" Walter said as Emillian handed her a glass.

"Take a sip or he will watch you all night" Peter spoke softly to her as Walter stared at her from across the room.

"Thank you, Walter," she said taking a sip of the milk.

Once done with the funnel cake and milk, Peter asked Astrid to get a blanket for Emillian and lay her down in an office so that she can get some rest. Plus, Olivia and he needed to talk to Walter in private. Astrid led her out of the lab.

"Walter, find anything" Peter asked once he was sure that Emillian couldn't hear.

"It is an abnormal pregnancy," Walter stated.

"What is abnormal about the pregnancy?" Olivia said, "Walter"

"Well, her anionic fluid contains mercury and large amounts of it." Walter began to explain.

"How can she survive having those amounts in the body?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, yet. I also found some possible genetic changes with the fetus," Walter responded.

"What type of changes?" Olivia asked

"It is hard to say, with the child still in the womb but what I can say is that this child is not completely human" Walter elaborated

"Do you think that the child has animal or insect DNA? We have seen that one before?" Olivia questioned.

"We will have to wait until after the birth," Walter responded, "Oh. I nearly forgot. The child is around 8 months old"

"Wait, she was held captive for approximately 2 months. How can she have been?

impregnated two months ago and have an 8 month old fetus," Olivia thought out loud.

"They must have altered the DNA to speed up the aging process. Fascinating" Walter excitedly said.

"Walter!" Aster screamed, "Something is wrong." Emily was doubled over in abdominal pain.

"It's too early," she screamed.

"Get her back to the lab" Walter yelled as Peter rushed over to help just before she passed out from the pain.

"She is not in labor but the fetus was in trouble. The heartbeat was slowing to dangerous levels," Walter said.

"Peter, go get me thermometers. As many as you can, quick" he ordered looking up from Emillian.

"I found three old thermometers," Peter stated after he rummaged through every drawer in the lab.

"Good, give them to me" he snatched then. Sucking out the mercury and injected it into her womb.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Watch and learn, son" Walter responded. Within minutes the child's heart rate began to stabilize.

"Emily mentioned earlier that she was getting daily shots in her abdomen." Walter explained.

"This is definitely part of the pattern. She was living with Newton. Do you suppose that they are trying to adapt shape shifters to our environment? I think she has a shape shifter in her stomach." She thought out loud.

"Peter, I have head back to headquarters for a while. Let me know, when she wakes up." Olivia said walking toward the door of the lab after he nodded his head.

**Location Unknown**

"You both are going to be the stars in our video. Now, I need you to look scared" he said looking at his bound victims. "Good, that's it. Let's roll the tape"

It seemed like forever to Rachel before the camera turned off. She was disgusted at this man touching her but tried to be strong for Ella. She knew her sister and she would not stop until they were safe and he was dead.

"Sir, why did you challenge her when you know she isn't going to be around much longer," he inquired of his leader. Rachel's strong demeanor shattered at this realization causing her to cry.

"It is called torture… You will learn to love it" Newton replied patting the guy on his back, "Now deliver this video to the good Agent Dunham" he smiled as he realized that Rachel had heard them.

**Federal Building**

Agent Dunham spent the last 10 minutes briefing Broyles on the status of the case.

"Are you ok, Agent Dunham?" Broyles asked.

"Just a small headache, sir. I am fine," she responded as her phone started to ring.

"Agent Dunham. Ok, I will be right there," she said.

"She is awake," she informed Broyles.

"Keep me informed," he responded.

On the way out Agent Dunham was stopped in the hall and handed a manila envelope.

Opening the envelope she saw a disk with no markings. Curious, she went to a conference to watch it. What she saw was her worst nightmare. There was video surveillance of Rachel and Ella at various locations. Olivia grabbed her cell phone to frantically call her sister when she heard a familiar voice. "Don't bother trying to call her. She is indisposed right now." The video turned to Rachel and Ella tied to a chair with tape over there mouths. Their eyes were filled with fear and confusion.

"Hello again, Agent Dunham. Do you remember me? As you can see I have your family." He said stroking Rachel's hair. "I think I will make Rachel part of my experiment. Ella is still a little to young to become a surrogate but not to become my play toy. She has spunk and strength but I will break her spirit like a horse. I just wanted you to know that your weakness is going to destroy your family and your universe. We are going to win. You are not strong enough to beat us. I will be waiting for you… Oh by the way, give Emillian my love." He smirked and gave a kiss to the camera before it went blank. Olivia was so pissed that she hit the wall leaving a dent and a bloody hand. She felt nothing. She grabbed the disk and ran out to her car.

**Harvard University**

Olivia stormed into the lab pissed off beyond belief. "I need to speak with Emillian. She knows more than she is letting on." She firmly stated to Peter.

"She is in the office lying on the floor," he responded, "Are you ok?

"NO. I am putting an end to this NOW!" She yelled as she walked away.

"Olivia, talk to me" Peter ran after her and grabbed her arm. He though about removing his hand after receiving her 'if you don't let go I will shot you' look. But decided to chance it.

"Let go of me, Peter," she threatened.

"Or what?" he asked, "You going in there pissed is not going to help us. What is going on?"

"I didn't ask for this so called gift or to be the chosen on. And now my family is going to pay the price." She said letting her emotions get the better of her. Now he knew something was wrong. The whole time he had known her she was composed and in control even when she threatened to expose him in order to get his father out of the mental institute and save John.

With that she handed over the disk that she had watched earlier and walked away to try to get some air. "Astrid, do me a favor and watch the office door just in case she tries to come back while I am gone," Peter walked away to find a disk player.

After watching the disk, Peter walked outside to find her pacing outside. He could tell he spent too much time in the lab; the sun blinded him even though it was setting.

"Liv, I am so sorry but we will find them," he stated trying to be comforting but his voice betrayed his anger.

"She know where they are or at least how to find them I am sure of it. They are innocent. They don't know anything," she responded. Peter couldn't tell if her voice was laced with anger, fear, or both.

"What did you do to your hand?" Peter asked just noticing the dried blood on her knuckles and grabbing her hand. Pulling her hand away she walked away.

"Come on. Let Walter look at that," Peter stated concerned.

"What if he is right and I am not strong enough… I can't lose them" she worried out loud.

Suddenly she stopped talking. "Olivia, what is wrong?" Peter asked.

Her face turned unusually pale as she fell to the ground.

"Liv, talk to me. Olivia" he screamed but got no response. Picking her up in his arms he ran into the lab, "Walter, get in here now!" Carefully he placed her on the vacated examination table.

"What happened? Did she get pulled to the other universe again?" Walter asked.

"I don't think so," Astrid said noticing a sore developing on her hand.

A moment later, Emillian walked into the room and unconsciously smirked seeing Olivia unconscious. Peter saw this and anger grew inside of him.

"What did you do to her?" he yelled and moved in her direction.

"Peter," Walter scolded, "help me."

"This is not over," he threatened.

She seized for an instant and another sore developed on the left arm.

"I need blankets," Walter spoke to anyone as he touched her skin.

"I will get them," Emillian volunteered

"Thank you, my dear" Walter said, "Over in that cabinet"

"Broyles, this is Peter. Olivia is down. Walter is working on her," Peter said walking toward the door to get better reception. "I don't know what happened but I think I know who does. Do me a favor and wire tap the lab's phones and call me if anyone makes a phone call? Thanks. Oh and by the way, do you know that Newton has her family? I didn't think so. Let me know if you find something." Shutting the phone he walked back into the lab.

Peter sat next to Olivia, his hand gently touching her hand that was as cold as ice. Every so often a seizure racked her body usually followed by new sores developing.

_Amazingly she was still beautiful_ Peter thought

"Nothing, I can't find anything" Walter rambled looking up from his microscope.

"You did check to see if she was poisoned, right?" Peter inquired.

"Of course, son. She wasn't poisoned. So, leave Emillian alone" he responded. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She is resting in the office area," Walter responded.

"Walter, get some rest. I will be here with her." Peter said.

"I can't… there has to be an answer I am missing," he said frustrated.

"You are not going to be able to help her, if you can't see straight. Just an hour nap. I will wake you up," Peter reasoned.

"But…" he started to protest but knew it was hopeless.

"Ok son but wake me up if there is any change," he said as went to take a nap.

"Astrid, do me a favor and watch her," Peter said walking toward the office.

It was time to talk to Emillian himself and get some answers. He walked into the room and turned on the light causing her to wake up.

"You are going to tell me what you did to her. Then you are going to tell me any information that can help me find your father." He flatly stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know anything," Emillian responded.

"Listen lady. It is only you and me in here and I know you are lying. So cut the Crap"

Suddenly her demeanor changed. "I am not going to tell you anything. My child is an important soldier in the upcoming war and my father will be coming for me."

"Your father is coming for you, huh. I don't think so. He doesn't care about you. You are only a Pawn in his game, it is the child he wants," he responded. "Oh by the way, Checkmate," he said walking out of the room.

Emillian looked confused as she contemplated what he said.

Peter continued to sit in the dark next to Olivia and watch the office. He decided to follow her once snuck out of the lab, which he was sure she would do. He shut his eyes for a split second or so he thought. He was woken up by his phone going off. "_SHIT_" he thought to himself answering the phone, "Peter."

3:00 am rolled around and Peter sat in the cold alone, waiting. Waiting for a meeting he hoped could save Olivia and her family. So he waited.

_Come on already_ he thought.

Eventually he saw a pregnant figure- Emillian he assumed- exit the shadows and meet a taller man. He heard her scream and instinctively ran toward the noise. Peter saw the man leaning over her as she lay on the ground and screamed to get his attention. Instead of getting up to run away the unknown assailant took a fighting posture. The closer Peter got the more detail he could make out. He saw that the figure was holding a bloody knife. The assailant started to head towards him causing him to shoot him with his unauthorized glock. It only slowed him down slightly. "What the hell…" he said as he continued to fire. Finally, the figure fell to the ground. Peter carefully approached to see that he wasn't breathing. On of the exit wounds had silver draining from it. Since Peter was sure that he was dead, he turned his attention to Emillian. He found Emillian barely conscious on the ground with multiple stab wounds and cuts in her abdomen.

"Listen to me carefully. I don't care if you or your child lives. But Agent Dunham I do care about" he said loud enough that she could hear him, "so if you want to live, tell me what you did to her."

Slowly, she reached her bloody hand into her shirt and handed over a vile. "Smart move," he responded picking her up to get her back to the lab.

He walked into the lab with her in his arms, "Walter, HELP!"

"Place her here," Walter directed Peter.

While Walter looked at her, he had another matter to take care of. "Broyles, it's Peter again. There is a dead shape shifter near the library on the campus. We need him in Walter's lab as soon as possible. I have an idea on how to find Rachel and Ella. Thanks."

Meanwhile, Walter examined Emillian's wounds, "we need to finish delivering the baby or else it is going to die.

"Please, save my baby" Emillian pleaded almost inaudibly to Walter.

Grabbing the closest scalpel he proceeded to cut her abdomen without anesthetic. Then cut into her uterus trying not to hurt the baby. Reaching into the womb he pulled out a baby covered in silver and handed her to Astrid. He clamped and cut the umbilical cord. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a crying baby, which caused Emillian to cry as she stopped breathing. Walter just tried everything he could but couldn't save her. She died on the table which devastated him.

Peter walked up to Walter and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You did everything you could but I need you to pull yourself together and analyze this. Olivia is counting on you."

"What is it?" Walter asked.

"I don't know but it poisoned Olivia," Peter said noticing the spark come back into his eyes. The excitement of a challenge.

"How is she doing?" Peter asked walking toward her.

"Her symptoms are worsening. She is having seizures and developing sores more frequently." Walter's voice faltered as he explained.

"Well I guess you should get back to work" Peter said.

**Unknown Location**

"Sir, he hasn't returned," a subordinate approached Newton.

"Let's move our location, just in case. Pack everything up," Newton ordered.

"What about them?" he asked pointing to the prisoners.

"I don't care about them. Leave them. Agent Dunham is dead already. They will probably die, anyways, from dehydration," Newton responded.

He wanted to question that decision but remembered what happened to the last subordinate who questioned it. Needless to say it wasn't pretty. "Yes Sir," he said walking away to complete his orders.

**Harvard University**

Peter hated waiting and that was all he could do right now. Wait until his father found Olivia a cure and wait until the shape shifter's body was brought to the lab. _It probably would have been faster if he carried him in, not that he could lift him _he thought to himself impatiently. Finally a gurney entered the lab with a white sheet covering it.

"Over here, guys" Peter directed.

"Walter, we need your mind reader machine." Peter said.

"Is the head intact this time?" Walter asked.

"Yes his head is intact," he sarcastically responded.

"Do you think that he will know how to cure Agent Dunham?"

"No, Walter that is your job"

"However, I might be able to use his memories to find out where they are holding Rachel and Ella"

"Who?" Astrid and Walter asked.

"Olivia's family. Newton has them. Let's hook him up" Peter stated getting impatient.

"I don't know if this is going to work on a shape shifter; however, I have been trying to improve it since it fried…" Walter rambled.

"Walter, just do it" he snapped.

"Ok but I warned you" Walter responded as he started to hook up the machine to the shape shifter's head and turned on the computer.

"Astrid, keep an eye on Agent Dunham and the baby," Walter said. "Will do," she stated walking away.

"Let's get this party started," Walter stated pushing the switch that electrocutes the neurons in the brain.

"Well I don't smell any fried chicken. That is a good thing right," Peter inquired.

"It is working. We are getting data on the computer. I finally did it" Walter screamed in joy.

"I think I spoke too soon," Peter said scrunching his nose.

Suddenly, the shape shifter's head started to smoke and it bursted into flames.

"Damn" Walter spat as Peter ran to get the fire extinguisher. Within minutes the fire was put out.

"Walter, tell me we got a location before his head exploded" Peter asked.

"Well, we will see." Walter said looking through the computer data. A short time later Astrid approached Walter, "Walter you need to see this."

"I got it. Peter, this is the last place he was before he died," Walter said pointing at the screen. "You let Broyles, know…" Walter stated as he was led away by Astrid.

"Broyles, we know where they are holding Rachel and Ella. Send a team to 145897 Smith Road. There is only one place with that address, it is in Connecticut. Let me know," he hung up the phone to check on Olivia.

Walking over there, he saw Walter and Astrid hovering in one area.

"What is going on?" he walked over to them, "Wait, wasn't that baby born 3 hours ago."

"Yes son. He seems to have an accelerated growth. I can't wait to examine her." Walter salivated at the prospect.

"Well, before you do that can you please save Agent Dunham" Peter responded annoyed.

"Oh yes... Back to work" Walter said heading toward his microscope. For the next hour or so, Peter sat next to Olivia monitoring her deteriorating condition while Astrid watched the baby. "Peter, I think I found a cure," Walter said standing above him with Astrid. _Damn, I fell asleep again_ he thought to himself.

"Is it going to work?" Peter concernly asked looking at Olivia.

"I don't know but it is all I have" he said handing Peter the syringe.

"The antidote has to be placed in the jugular vein," Walter said pointing to her neck.

"I can't do this. You do it" Peter said refusing to accept the syringe.

"Ok. You and Astrid have to hold her down. One person hold the neck in place, the other her shoulders." He ordered.

Slowly Walter inserted the needle into her neck, which caused her to jerk.

"Hold her still" he ordered as he injected the substance into her and removed the needle, "There you go."

She began to seize some more and then her body went limp. She was breathing but barely. "Only time will tell," Walter said walking away leaving Peter by her side. Then his phone rang, "Peter."

Three hours had passed and Olivia's condition seemed to stabilize. The sores were healing and the amount of seizures slowed down; however, she had not become conscious yet. "Hey I have a surprise for you but you have to wake up now," Peter said trying to get some type of a response but nothing. He motioned for Ella to come up to Olivia. "Aunt Liv, I want you to wake up now. I love you," she said as her mother cried in the background. With that her eyes began to slowly open and she tried to talk. "She's awake," she screamed so that everyone could hear her. With that her eyes began to slowly open as she reached up to feel Ella to make sure she was real and not some figment of her imagination. "She's awake," she screamed so that everyone could hear her.

**Local Hospital**

Three days later, Olivia sat in her hospital bed with a new friend by her side when Walter, Astrid, and Peter walked in. Walter was holding two get well balloons. "Sorry, he insisted" Peter responded while spotting a stuff animal bear that Ella gave her earlier in the day.

"How are they?" Peter asked concerned.

"They are strong. They have been through so much and yet they are doing ok." She responded so everyone could hear her.

"You know Walter those are great balloons but what I really would like is a quarter pound cheese burger with fries. This hospital food is driving me nuts." Olivia said to Walter.

"That sounds good. Come on we need to find cheeseburgers," Walter said heading out of the room.

"I got him," Astrid responded following him.

"How are you?" he asked when they were alone.

"I am fine. Ready to go home but these doctor's won't listen to me" she responded.

"They are probably just being cautious. I mean you almost died." he stated.

"Well, if they keep it up I am just going to discharge myself," she said trying to stand up and promptly got dizzy causing her to sit back on the bed.

"You are stubborn aren't you" he replied.

"Honestly, what happened to Emillian," she asked changing the subject.

"She died in child birth," he responded trying not to elaborate.

"The baby?" she questioned further.

"Honestly, I don't know... Broyles took her. I figure where ever she is it has got to be better than being Walter's full time science experiment." Peter replied.

**Massive Dynamics **

One week later, a beautiful brown haired and hazel-eyed toddler waddles down a sterile hallway being chased by a scientist. "Come on, Emillian back to your room it is not play time yet," he stated as he caught her.


End file.
